Acting
by Tortelliniti
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata end up in an awkward situation which essentially forces them to join the school play - and play the part of a couple. They never anticipated how well their performance would be received though... Fluff, humor, cute volleydorks. Written for day 7 of Kagehina Week.


**It's the final day of Kagehina Week already! I can't believe that it's over... Hopefully something like this comes up again soon. Anyway, enjoy the story~**

* * *

**Acting**

_(or alternately, "ruining everyone else's theater production unintentionally")_

They hadn't meant to – they _promise _they hadn't meant to. Neither Hinata nor Kageyama had gone onto that stage with the intention of screwing things up for the others. It had just sort of been the way things had turned out… and besides, they're volleyball players, not actors. Nonetheless, they feel more than just a little bit guilty now.

It had been a bright Wednesday morning and Kageyama had come in looking like his head hadn't come within a ten-meter radius of a pillow at all the previous night. As it turned out, this was absolutely true, since he had pulled an all-nighter to study for an end-of-topic science test that the whole grade was supposed to take that day. Dark circles were visible under his eyes and instead of the usual look of boredom and slight irritation, he glared at everyone and everything around him like he wouldn't regret it at all if he could personally stick a knife through the majority of his classmates. Hinata pretended not to notice at all.

"'Morning Kags! You ready for the test today?" Deciding to try not to take it out on Hinata, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, fixing his boyfriend with a look that clearly conveyed what he was trying to say, "don't speak to me right now" being the gist of it. Thankfully Hinata got the message.

"Oh. Well, good luck. I hope you do well," he added after a moment's hesitation. With a sort of drooping look, Hinata shuffled away, strangely reminding Kageyama of a deflated balloon. It disturbed the setter greatly to know that he had just ruined Hinata's good mood; the disconcerting thought stayed with him all the way to the room where the test was taking place. In fact, he was distracted enough that instead of listening to the teacher reading out the instructions, he spent the first five minutes of "prep time" looking around fixedly for Hinata, hoping to see if he was still as disappointed as he had been before.

A moment later he realized that the redhead was sitting right next to him.

"Hinata," he hissed. No reaction.

"Hinata?" he tried again, only to be ignored.

"Sho!"

"Hm? Oh, Kags!" _Finally, _Kageyama sighed inwardly. Luckily the teacher was still droning on about procedures and hadn't noticed them whispering; not that they were the only ones doing so anyway – only about half of the class actually seemed to be focused.

"S-sorry about earlier," mumbled the taller.

"It's okay." Something was wrong though – Hinata usually didn't look away at times like this…

"Look at me, Shoyo." And he did. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama made the bold decision of leaning right over and quickly pressing his lips to Hinata's, who turned beet red instantly.

"K-Kageyama?"

"… Good luck," he muttered before directing his attention to his test, hoping to hide his blush from Hinata.

So it was that both of them ended up concentrating more on trying to "accidentally" let their hands brush together than on the actual test (which Kageyama was due to fail anyway – his late-night "emergency study session" hadn't taught him particularly much), and as a result, had failed to answer about half of the questions. Hinata still saved himself to some extent with the questions he _did _answer, but Kageyama wasn't so lucky. The next day, after class, they were both asked to stay behind.

"Do you think he's mad at us for kissing during the test?" Hinata asked tactlessly moments before the teacher came to talk to them. Turning bright red, Kageyama clapped a hand over Hinata's mouth. Their teacher came up at that moment and gave them some interesting news.

"Boys, I think you know that I'm disappointed in you both." There was more that came after that, but Kageyama zoned out entirely, at least until he heard the words "school production".

"… Wait, what?" he asked, earning a sigh from the teacher.

"I said that you can make up the grade if you join the school production. My wife is the teacher, and she said she's a few members short, so I'll let you two get away with your lousy performances _this once_ if you agree to join."

At the end of that school day, the pair found their way to the auditorium. The drama teacher greeted them with a smile and the second set of… _interesting _news that day.

"You two must be the first year boys in my husband's class!" They nodded. "Great! You can play the role of the minor couple in the second act together."

"Huh?!" was the simultaneous reaction of both boys, accompanied by a dark blush each. Lowering her voice, she elbowed Kageyama playfully.

"My husband tells me you two thought you could get away with sneaking a kiss during a test." She waggled her finger in an annoyingly reprimanding manner. "Not on my watch, boys~ Now chop-chop, you each have a few lines to learn.

Unfortunately for Kageyama and Hinata, the play itself was scheduled to take place within weeks of that first meet-up, which meant that they would have to practice lots. … At least, figuratively they would. In actuality, they just ended up wasting the vast majority of their free time on dates or at volleyball practice. When the week of the play came around, they were still unsure when exactly they were supposed to make their entrance – and they had somehow managed to overlook the fact that Hinata's character was supposed to be female. (_"Hey, don't hit me for that, Joe is usually short for Joseph, not Josephine!"_)

On the big day, when the pair had successfully failed at all attempts at memorizing their lines and cues, they stood backstage worrying about whether anyone would notice that they were improvising. Hinata was already embarrassed enough at the fact that he had been made to wear not only a dress, but also enough makeup to make him actually look fit to pass for the damsel whose part he was playing; messing everything up on-stage would be an unnecessary addition to his current sources of awkwardness. He decided to express his concern to his boyfriend.

"I'm nervous," he mumbled, stepping from foot to foot uneasily in the high heels that barely fit him. Kageyama watched him with a slight blush on his face.

"It's not like you'll be up there alone, dumbass," replied Kageyama, frowning at him but reaching over to grab his hand nonetheless. Hinata raised his head and met the other's blue eyes.

"… You're right." The smile was a little less radiant than usual, but at least it was back. They spent a brief moment just looking at each other until they were shoved out onto the stage by the drama teacher.

Since they were minor characters, their entrance went unnoticed by at least 85 percent of the audience, much to their relief. Seeing quickly that this part was what the rest of the group had referred to repeatedly as the "ballroom scene from a classical romance movie", Hinata stepped on Kageyama's foot to get his attention and grabbed his hand, indicating the twirling couples on the rest of the set. Kageyama was on the verge of starting an argument, but thought the better of it. He led the dance.

What they didn't realize was that all the other couples, save for maybe two or three, had been looking forward to this dance since it was first announced that it would be included in the play. The spotlight, controlled from above, travelled from pair to pair, highlighting each couple's apparently unique dance style. Mistaking Hinata for one of the other girls, the lights controller accidentally beamed the light right at the awkward pair who looked like they were attempting to dance to a song that nobody else could hear.

They both noticed the light right away.

"Is this the part where our characters kiss?" Hinata whispered. Kageyama panicked.

"Was there a kiss scene? I don't remember," he shot back.

"Let's go for it," replied Hinata, and before the drama teacher, the audience, or Kageyama knew what was happening, he had risen up onto his tiptoes and gently joined their lips in an entirely unscripted, unplanned-for kiss.

To shorten a rather long story, they ended up being voted as the best couple in the play due to being the only ones between whom the chemistry seemed real. Of course, this owed largely to the fact that it _was _real, as well as Kageyama's bad habit of forgetting there were other people on the planet whenever he and Hinata kissed. They had basically performed, purely by accident, the most moving love-scene of the entire production.

The drama club's members were all _quite _jealous. Most of them claimed that the volleyball players had "ruined their chances" of being the best couple. Kageyama and Hinata, however, only really cared about the fact that the whole school now either knew they were together, or suspected it. That much couldn't be covered up with acting. Not that they tried though; they were oddly proud of their new title of "best couple".

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it~ I don't want any flames, but reviews are always wonderful. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
